


Beautiful Blue

by Artemis1000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Triple Drabble, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Niles hadn’t understood the meaning of morbidly romantic until today.





	Beautiful Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Drabble-a-thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html?thread=64095#cmt64095) on Dreamwidth's detroitbecomehuman community

Niles hadn’t understood the meaning of morbidly romantic until today.

He looks deeply into his eyes as GV clings to him with his last strength, arms raised in supplication. He can find nothing that isn’t beautiful, not even the splatters of blue blood and spots of white bared beneath his tattered shirt.

It’s like a gesture out of a fairy tale – but they are stuck in a horror movie.

His arms tighten around GV just as he threatens to crumble. “I found you,” Niles murmurs, fingers soothing over his red LED. He drops to his knees. GV’s head sinks onto his shoulder.

“I know.” A flash of red. “I knew.”

His lips brush over the red circle. “Hold on for me.”

GV’s laugh crackles like an old radio. “Just a little while longer?” He has no strength left for scorn.

Niles forces out a laugh for him. Then he shoves it into a box along with his fear and unshed tears, and throws away the key. “Try not to die. Obedient androids are hard to come by these days.”

GV sputters. Maybe it had tried to be a chuckle.

Niles doesn’t flinch when metal scrapes against metal – his pump? “Don’t move.”

Backup finally finds them. A cursory glance; no techs with them yet, so they are irrelevant to Niles.

He holds on. Tells GV he can’t escape his fair share of paperwork so easily. Can only hope GV will hold on, too.

Just a little while longer.

GV slumps against him with his full weight, which is more alarming than the noise. Niles counts the mechanical double heartbeats of his pump and regulator. They are loud enough for him to do so. It’s wrong. Everything is wrong but at least his pump keeps beating.

And GV is still morbidly beautiful.


End file.
